bosshavenrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Thyran
Thyran. From Bosshaven's Wikipedia. The world of Thyran. Thyran is an ancient world situated in the universe of Golba and in the Multiverse of Kama. It's a huge planet and can substain billions of inviduals without pursuring any large impact on the world. Thyran is split up in six continents which huge populations of each race is inhabitating. Their names are: Derengardr, Ghûraltiandar, Feädargaen (which is one of two main continents), Ixtaliquelalt, The Far Wastes (which is the second and largest continent), The South and the North. The main factions on Thyran are: The Ûglôk Union, The Wrekker al'Narta, The Union of the North, The Nüvórian Empire, The Rohussian Empire and Derengardr, which all struggles for control of Feädargaen and the other minor continents around it. The races of Thyran. *The Wrekkers, which is a race which consist of two symbiont races of either a semi-reptilian race of small, mischievous creatures of various intellect and cruelty, and medium to large sized brutes of various endurance and wisedom. A remarkable trait which is identical for all members of the race is their green skin. *The Brutallions, which is a huge, brute-like race with a huge bodymass. They vary from extremely huge inviduals, called Risar, to several millions of near-human creatures, called Jotuns. The Brutallions is particulary strong in The Ûglôk Union and The Troll Hordes. *Primoidials, which is a race with various sub-races of different size, savagery and intellect. It's far the largest race of them all and vary from the huge giants, which should not be confused with the brutallions, to the fast-breeding humans and to the cruel and intelligent gnomes. *The Reptilians, which is a reptilian race based in Ixtaliquelalt and parts of The Far Wastes. There's two variants of them, the leg-less and the sink-like. The Factions. Main factions. *The Union of the North, which is a largely Primoidial faction which control much of The North and the northern parts of Feädargaen. It's a millitary monarchy led by High King Norando. *The Wrekker al'Narts, which is a pure Wrekker faction based in the continent of Ghûraltiandar. It's a highly advanced, caste-based bureaucratic oligarchy and led by the leaders of the Nrkzal families. The current foreman for the Wrekker al'Narta is Shrikka Zepper. *The Ûglôk Union, which is a brutallion-primoidial tyrannical dictacture where the strongest is supreme. It occupies west- and parts in the center of Feädargaen. It's current leader is Ûglôk Nûlk. *Derengardr, which is a communistic oligarchy with highly advanced technology and warfare, but a dysfunctional society. It's based in Derengardr and it's current leader is Great Leader Linast. It's purely populated by primoidials. *The Nüvòrian Empire, which is a sovereign monarchy and based in south Feädargaen. It's led by High God-Emperor Nüèváranian the VII. Nüvòr is populated with humans. *The Rohussian Empire, which is an another sovereign monarchy and is led by Great Tzar Vdimalitry the II. It's based in east and parts of the center of Feädargaen. Populated with primoidials. Minor factions. *The Wile Dogs, which is an all-around capitalistic organization which trades everything from food to antiques to slaves and mercenaries. *The Sea Orks, which is a losely connected group of sea faring ork pirates and smugglers. One particulary strong group have sworn fealthy to the Union of the North. *The Troll Hordes, which is a gathering of hundreds of brutallion tribes under one powerful warlord. The hordes vary in strength and the strongest was the one led by the hideously powerful Overlord Stinkfoot. *The Small States, which is millions of small states under the control of either of the major factions. (There's also a lot of more different factions with varying strength, but they have no place in this list.) Factions with unknown factors. *The Ixtaliquelalt have been hidden in several years and gathered a considerable army, but their numbers are currently unknown to most leaders and folks. *The gathered armies of the demigods Izuku'alga, Kash'al'karn and Ar'garn, which is of immense strength, but unfortunately not known by the rest of the major factions. *Gorloc's Unstoppable Horde. The horde to the avatar of Chaos is literately unstoppable and is overwhelmingly huge, but it is also too huge for the rest of the factions to get an overveiw of.